Seishima Nogami
Seishima Nogami (埜神星市真 The True City of Stars, Hidden God) Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Swordsmanship Master Masterful Swordsman: Seishima, despite his peaceful and relatively blissful nature, is a swordsman of the primitive era. His blade grew up in the darkness, where it swathed through the blood of the innocent. It knows not how to hold itself back, and it only is satisfied in the taste of its victim's blood. His moniker is not at all deserving of him. After all, a Quincy, a Monk, is one who protects his honor and others. But for Seishima? This statement is as far as the unreachable distance between Hell and Heaven. In every slash, in every movement with his blade in hand, the very world around Seishima begins weeping. Mother Nature has never witnessed such raw brutality, such flawless beauty, all in the hands of a man whose only wish was survival. He picked up the sword when he was no more than three years old. Stabbing through the closest family he had in order to protect himself; Seishima was nothing but a killing machine. He still is, nothing more than that. Sternenlicht when placed in his hand, resonates with their mutual desire to shed blood. A single movement, even one by his fingers, is directed towards the opponent's death. It is almost as if some sort of trance takes over the body of Seishima. There is no flaw within his movements, and there is only efficiency. Even the most masterful of swordsmen and women within the world commend on Seishima's sheer ability to adapt to any situation that is presented in front of him without any form of hesitation. His slashes are pure, and full arcs of nothing but destruction. They are swung with such impeccable speed that nothing but a shimmer of pale light is left in their wake, giving the name Young Lightning very aptly to his blade. Furthermore; the level of speed he possesses is truly incredible, and far beyond what a normal man could ever achieve in his lifetime. His strikes are so swift, that a single lunge could appear as countless white streaks, one upon another, all converging to a single point. There is no real pattern in Seishima's movement during his bladed combat. He simply moves as needed. As slyly as a snake, yet as swiftly as a cheetah. Nobody in their right mind would dare to face Seishima without preparation, as even a simple misstep, would definitely cause their death; if not by his blade, then by the shattering world surrounding them. Quincy Abilities and Techniques Spirit Weapon Sternenlicht (天津旭光 (ステーネンリチト) German for; Starlight, Japanese for; Heavenly Sunlight) is the name of Seishima's Spirit Weapon. A weapon he very, very rarely utilizes because of his inability to control himself upon clutching a sword, Seishima has only ever used the weapon when The Emperor, Augustus or Asumu are in supervision of the area, to make sure he doesn't injure his comrades senselessly. He materializes a small amount of spiritual energy, of a golden coloration, before slashing the air through the small column of raw spiritual energy in his hand. From herein; he absorbs the reishi in the environment, melding it with his own to flawlessly create his Spirit Weapon, of exceptional durability, cutting power and reishi transference capability. Sternenlicht is known to be a rather slim, cruciform sword. The hilt is rather long, allowing him to use either a single hand or both hands when employing the weapon, and is a majestic gold color. The hilt is also a very deep midnight blue, and has quite a long perimeter. The blade itself is also of a significant length, being a complete 70 centimetres in length. Sternenlicht is noted to be an unusually durable, light but powerful blade. Within a matter of moments, in conjunction with Sternenlicht's own swordsmanship, he is capable of cutting through the most durable of substances, leaving even skilled enemies puzzled as to how effortlessly he mixes his swordsmanship with powerful assaults of spiritual power. Spiritually Enhanced Swordsmanship: Quincy: Letz Stil Trivia Behind the Scenes *Seishima's appearance is based on the canon Bleach Stern Ritter, , whose nickname among the Bleach Fanon Wikis was Seishima due to his similar appearance to Seireitou Kawahiru. The author, due to wanting to use this particular character's images in The Vandenreich of Renascentia, decided on this as the name of the character as a tribute to the user and the fandom as a whole. :*Additionally, Seishima's profile picture was colored by Aha. Credit and thanks goes to him for letting me use it.